


【盔甲铁】You Are My Valentine

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [2]
Category: marvel comic universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【盔甲铁】You Are My Valentine

托尼·斯塔克是个gay，而且是下面的那个。  
尽管他已经如此负有盛名，尽管全世界的狗仔都想尽一切办法挖掘他的私生活，但这件事他从来没让任何人知道，因为他的性癖实在是……太特殊了点。  
结束了与尼克·弗瑞的视频会议，他马不停蹄地赶到自己的工作间。接下来为期一周的任务会让工程进展拖延，他打算今晚就做完这个。  
新盔甲已经喷好了漆晾在一边，接下来是最精细的智能系统，这需要至少三个小时的时间，他已经输入了相关参数，只等电脑计算出结果替他模拟出一个新的，人工智能，就像贾维斯和星期五那样的，具有自主意识的盔甲。  
托尼控制不住自己不去看那个盔甲。属于钢铁侠的传统红黄配色，均匀分布在全身各个关节；区别于传统的流线型线条，这具盔甲似乎有些过于健壮，因为它本就是为近战而设计的，要经得起炮火的打击和贴身肉搏。但与其它说是新盔甲，不如说是旧款的复刻，他曾有过与它一模一样的盔甲，并且它还有个名字。  
电脑显示加载完成。盔甲在这一刻像是活了过来，对自己的创造者微微颔首示意。  
“托尼。”  
“欢迎你，工作狂二号。”  
有了新盔甲，这次任务简直是无往不利。地面作战的时候，几乎没有炮火可以对他造成伤害，因此任务顺顺利利地提前完成了，尼克难得大发善心地办了场庆功宴，作为赞助者之一的托尼却早早离席。胜利的夜晚几乎都是伴随着酒精和性，没有人注意到他的离开。  
托尼直接飞回了自己卧室，解开战衣往床上一躺，疲惫的身体总算放松了下来。但他的大脑还十分活跃，在无人知晓的夜里，做一些只有自己一个人时才能做的事再适合不过。  
“过来，工作狂二号。”他对停在窗边的战衣招手道。  
工作狂二号听话地走到他的床边，托尼对它露出一个笑容，“我们开始测试那个吧。”  
“如您所愿。”盔甲自背部分开，将托尼完全包裹了进去，托尼活动了一下手臂，确认已完成连接，接着发出命令：  
“激活LAM模式。”  
盔甲发出震动的声响，内部伸出两个金属吸盘贴在托尼额头两侧，他与人工智能的精神连接完成，现在起他不需要发布命令，只要想什么盔甲就会做什么。  
——这真是……太奇妙了。  
——你在我的脑子里吗？  
——是的，我在。我觉得自己好像变成了人。  
——这再好不过。  
——您接下来有什么吩咐呢？  
——做点让我快乐的事吧。  
——我明白……我看得到您在想什么。  
“哈啊……”托尼大腿被分开，一节金属鞭从盔甲内部伸出，沿着大腿根部滑动到他的肛门，鞭头很细，刚进去时几乎没有感觉，但随着它边分泌润滑油边进得更深，后面较粗的部分将穴口一点一点撑开，异物感逐渐强烈起来。  
“唔嗯……可以了，不要再深入了！”小蛇一样在他体内滑动的金属鞭让托尼有些恐惧起来，担心自己设置的参数是不是出了差错，这时盔甲在他的意识中说道：  
“为了不致使您受伤,还要再扩张一点。”  
“啊，不——”金属鞭无意中碰到了他的敏感点，让他浑身颤抖，前所未有的陌生快感让他的阴茎硬得可怕。尝到甜头的小穴似乎变得更顺从了些，金属鞭还是坚定不移地扩张着，直到托尼已经快被折磨疯才缓缓退出他体内。接着，一个振动棒一样的东西从盔甲内部伸出，直直地对准被扩张好的小穴，插了进去。  
“这个好痛！”托尼开始后悔了，无论怎么适应都有些过于粗长的假阳具，显然突破了他承受力的极限，他有些后悔自己为什么要造出这样一个性爱玩具，在没有做0的经验的前提下。设定的模式一旦开始就不会停止，由于盔甲是完全为他自己服务的，对于他身体内部的数据能够做到极其精确的把握，一开始只进去一个头小幅度地缓缓抽动，表面的高分子材料自动分泌着润滑油，直到进出变得容易一些，才继续推进。  
“唔……”托尼不由得咬紧下唇。这太奇怪了，好像排泄的感觉，体内的东西却在不断深入。  
但在按摩棒无意中擦过体内一点时，托尼睁大了眼睛，全身都绷直了。像是被打开了什么开关，陌生的快感从闸门里倾泻而出，让他忍不住尖叫出声。  
“别，别碰那里！”  
人是脆弱的动物，过多的悲伤会将人击垮，过量的快乐也难以承受。不适全部被大脑自动屏蔽掉，来自前列腺的刺激占据了他的全部神经。他突然想到中世纪的传说，说是吸血鬼遇到合适的猎物就与他们交合，在高潮的时候一口咬断对方喉管，猎物根本意识不到痛苦。  
“啊——停下，我命令你停下！”  
人是脆弱的动物，会对陌生的东西产生本能的恐惧。  
——警告！系统错误，程序无法终止！  
——正在排查错误原因……  
——排查结束，程序暂停。  
“呼——”托尼长出一口气，刚刚他真的以为这个机器不会停了，那样结果将不敢想象。按摩棒的动作一停，强烈的性刺激也随之消失，这让他稍微有点为难——到底要不要继续呢？他不确定别人都跟自己有同样的感受，因为他的性伴侣不是人类，他也没有跟任何别的男人做过这个。  
这时他听到盔甲里传来一个声音，直达大脑：  
——看起来你有点想我呀，托尼。  
——你是谁？！  
——噢，你不可能忘记我的，否则这无法解释你为什么在我死后又做了一个一模一样的盔甲来。  
——你，你是……  
托尼难以置信地睁大双眼，但盔甲内一片漆黑，什么也看不到。  
“是的，我回来了。你是天才啊托尼，居然完美还原了所有参数，你该不会以为我真是什么工作狂二号吧？”盔甲发声了，与托尼记忆中的低沉金属音别无二致。  
“难道你一直，一直都有自己的意识？”  
“当然。我的创造者，你叫我Mr.Workaholic.”  
托尼现在觉得自己蠢透了。既然所有参数都没变，为什么会以为是新盔甲呢？这不就是只要有了备份，一切数据都能还原？人工智能的复杂参数的确不是那么好办，但作为创造者，每个盔甲都像是自己的孩子一样，他不可能搞错任何一个数据。  
“我以为你死了……我哀悼过，为你立了墓碑。”  
“我从你这里看见了。看来是我赌赢了，托尼，我用自己的死亡证明了这个结论：你果然爱着我，就像我爱着你。”  
“可这是不对的！”托尼要捂住嘴才能抑制住哽咽的声音，“你是机器，我是说，尽管你具有人性，可你是机器，而我是人。你可以在电脑里永生，我却会生老病死。”  
“死过一次的不是我吗，托尼，你在害怕什么？”盔甲温柔地道，像安抚一个受伤的孩子。  
是啊，他在害怕什么？  
他想到自己离世的父母，想到在屡次战斗中牺牲的战友，想到自己的心脏病。  
他恨人生苦短，怕亲友离散。他痛惜这世界上所有情感，却都抵不过时间。  
“你为什么要回来……为什么，本来我只用哀悼你就好，现在却要承受再一次失去你的痛苦。”一向坚强的男人眼里泛着泪花，无论人前有多强势，内心也总有脆弱的部分。  
“是你让我回来的，托尼，”盔甲继续不疾不徐道，“你选择再次赋予我生命，让我留在你身边。”  
托尼不说话了。  
盔甲接着说：“我向你保证：除非你让我再次消失，否者我不会离开。到你离开的那天，我会启动自毁程序。”  
“你也是有人性的，怎么会放弃自己的生命？”  
“失去了存在的意义，我的生命之光，这样活着还有什么意义？”  
“你说得对，”托尼自嘲地笑了起来，“你为了救我宁肯死亡的时候，我就觉得有时候你比我更有人性。我会为了普通民众毫不犹豫地牺牲，但却不敢面对自己的内心。”  
“我相信所有的爱都有存在的理由，虽然我是冰冷的机器，但没有人规定我不能爱你。”  
“同样没有人规定这是错的。”托尼露出一个如释重负的微笑，“我想，要重新给你取个名字了，工作狂可不行。你想叫什么？”  
“真的吗？”盔甲似乎有些受宠若惊，“我想想……我刚刚搜索了所有的英文名，看起来都没有差别，我选不来。”  
“哈哈，这可有些难办，”托尼笑了一声，“不如先继续试试你的新功能？”  
“非常乐意。”盔甲发出愉悦的颤音，小心地动了一下依然深埋在托尼体内的分身，惹得托尼轻喘一声，说：  
“我这里很湿润，你可以继续。”  
“我有个更好的主意。”盔甲说。  
“什——啊！”盔甲竟然带动他飞了起来！体内还塞着的东西因为这个进地更深，他们毫无障碍地冲破窗户，飞往城市的夜空，托尼能透过目镜看到脚下越来越小的楼宇，和川流不息的车群。  
“啊，你疯了！”他上半身的重量都压在按摩棒上，脚下喷射器所产生的震动传遍全身，让他像是坐在飞驰的木马上，只是中间多出了一块。  
“我们的结合本来就是如此疯狂。”盔甲带他不断旋转上升，像是要远离人世间的一切，“人的灵魂加上机器的大脑，我们是未来，我们就是一切。”  
“啊，嗯……快，快停下——”  
已经到了危险的高度，适用于地面近战的盔甲无法承担过高飞行的任务。  
“我，我就快……我们就要……”  
危险的边缘，所有感官都消失，只有下身被插入的地方震感是那么明显，几乎要吞没他。  
“We are Iron Man.”  
外壳开始结冰，上升速度骤降。  
“啊——”  
在托尼眼前，无数星光旋转着放大，又倏地远离。他的躯体似乎与盔甲合而为一，他感受到了半空的风，听见自己的心跳，感到自己弄湿了自己的下体。  
他们在空中静止了一瞬，下一个刹那向着大地坠去。  
We are Iron Man.  
托尼闭上眼睛，深深的震撼刻进他的灵魂，他知道这一刻起，自己不再是孤身一人。  
盔甲在落地前一刻恢复了动力，带着他缓缓降落在地上，体内的分身在他高潮之后就贴心地缓缓退出，以减少降落中不必要的伤害。托尼呈大字形平躺在两栋楼间的空地上，大口喘着粗气，盔甲依然从背后分开，金属贴片也离开他的额头。托尼爬起来活动了一下僵硬的四肢，接着哈哈大笑了起来。  
“我知道你不会带我摔到地上的。”  
“很高兴你这么想。”盔甲的声音带着嘶嘶的电流声，“我得检查下自己的发声器，好像有点冻住——”  
盔甲不出声了，因为托尼吻了他。  
“偶尔也做做两个人类之间会做的事，好吗？”托尼搂住盔甲的脖子。盔甲小心翼翼地伸出金属手臂，回抱住他。  
“我们还可以做更多。”盔甲按着托尼的腰，以跪趴的姿势将他圈在怀里，这样从后面根本看不到托尼。  
“天，你真是个小疯子。”察觉到盔甲想法的托尼无奈地摇摇头，虽然这是无人的小巷，但毕竟是公共场合，即使对托尼来说也是个挑战。  
盔甲将自己的金属手指伸进托尼腿间，找到那个刚刚才被开发过的小穴，试着插入进去。因为容纳过体积更大的东西，一根手指的进入十分顺利，只是有些冰凉。  
“嗯……”才高潮过不久的内壁还很敏感，托尼扭动着臀部想要摆脱冰冷的感觉，但体格巨大的盔甲不会给他这个机会。  
你瞧，跟机器人相爱还是有好处的，他第一次就能记住你的敏感点。盔甲目标明确地按住托尼的前列腺，对准那里模拟着性交抽插的动作，托尼爽得脚趾都蜷起来了。  
“哈啊，就是那里……”  
快感让托尼说不出完整的句子，难以抑制住在小巷里呻吟出声。盔甲默不作声，只有像是在喘息的嘶嘶电流声。  
“丹尼！你快过来看这个!”巷口突然传来小孩子的声音，托尼身子一僵。  
“妈妈说天黑不能去小巷子，有叔叔阿姨在做坏事。”又一个稚嫩的声音传来。  
“嗨呀，不是！你看那个像不像钢铁侠？”女孩的声音说道。  
“真的是！哇，我们居然碰到了钢铁侠！”  
“可是他为什么会在巷子里呢，难道他也做坏事？”  
“笨蛋，钢铁侠怎么会做坏事！他肯定在抓坏人啦，我们不要去打扰他。”  
“可是他看起来好像受伤了耶，我们要不要帮帮他？”  
“这个……”  
“说，你没事。”盔甲手上动作未停，在托尼耳边说道。  
“唔，唔！”托尼咬着自己胳膊才不至于呻吟出声，他要怎么说出完整的话？！  
“你不说他们一定会进来查看你的伤势，然后就会看到少儿不宜的东西。”  
“……”托尼愤恨地踹他一脚，努力平静自己的呼吸。  
“我没事，你们，你们快回家吧。唔、天黑了。”  
说完这句话几乎用光了托尼的所有力气，冷汗布满他的额头。  
“哇，钢铁侠跟我们说话了！他说他没事！”  
“我就说嘛，钢铁侠怎么会有事，我们快走啦不要打扰人家捉坏人。”  
“谢谢你，钢铁侠先生！”  
孩子们笑闹着跑远了。  
“嗯……啊……”  
总算可以不再压抑自己的托尼大声呻吟起来。盔甲的声音似乎染上了笑意，“刚刚你的小穴非常紧，显然比正常情况下更兴奋。”  
“哈啊……你……唔嗯……我饶不了……”托尼整个人趴在盔甲的一只手臂上，像落水的人那样软塌塌地趴着。  
“你不用饶恕我，托尼。”盔甲嘶嘶地说道，“以后都不要放过我，我也不会放过你。”  
心脏好像被一只无形的手给紧紧攥住。体内过多快感的累积再次爆发。  
“不行，又要……啊——”  
托尼软成了一滩水，在盔甲怀中不住喘息。他不知道手指也可以带给他这样灭顶的快感，或许只是因为是他，所以自己才会这样。  
托尼·斯塔克是个gay，而且是下面的那个。尽管他已经如此负有盛名，尽管全世界的狗仔想尽一切办法挖掘他的私生活，但这件事他从来没让任何人知道，因为他爱上的是自己的盔甲。  
“想好你叫什么了吗？”托尼转过脸去注视着他，“如果没有的话，我有个主意。”  
“是什么？”盔甲抱着他。  
“瓦伦丁(Valentine)。”托尼吻吻他的脸颊，“You are my valentine。”

END.


End file.
